<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Orchids by Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831491">Black Orchids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences/pseuds/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences'>Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamNotFound 5+1 Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dream Has A Hidden Kink, Edgeplay, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dream, READ NOTE, Self-Harm, Semen Retention, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unnamed Kink, and theres more plot than i wanted, chap 6 is the entire reason im writing this, deadass, dream is a mild exhibitionist, enjoy that lmfao, i have a suprise though, i have to add tags as i write apparently, i started writing, its in chapter six though, kind of related to edging, minor plot mostly sex, no beta we die like george in a manhunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences/pseuds/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Control, Sexuality*</p><p>The five times Dream proves he's dominant, plus the one time he doesn't.</p><p>Dream's phone pings with a message from George.  The text reads "hey dream :) im still flying out there in a week, right?"  He can't stop the whirlwind of his thoughts as they cascade through his mind.  He thought back to when George was here only two short months ago.  His mind keeps replaying the way that George would smile at him, hold his hand, hug him, wipe his tears, and look at him with such adoration Dream felt as though his skin would melt off.</p><p>His mind also (unhelpfully) supplied an image of George on his knees, his mouth wide open with the head of Dream's dick sitting on his tongue.</p><p>He answers George's text with a shaking breath, "yeah man, can't wait!"</p><p>He calls his dick a traitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamNotFound 5+1 Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Orange Apple Blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this first chapter while watching Quackity's Jackbox stream lmfao</p><p>The mild dubious consent tag is for chapter two.  it's not actual rape, it's just that Dream kisses him kinda forcefully but doesn't do anything further without consent.  The tag for depression, character death, and self harm are for chapter three.  It's temporary though :) dont hate me too much</p><p>Semen Retention is where someone can control when they ejaculate.  They can stay hard for quite a while and cum dry most of the time.</p><p>I very obviously do not own dream or George.  they have given permission for fanfiction to be written, and if they ever change their mind or ask for this to be taken down, it will be without complaint.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song of the Chapter: Into You - Ariana Grande</p><p> </p><p>*Creative, Preference*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream's phone pings with a message from George.  The text reads "hey dream :) im still flying out there in a week, right?"  He can't stop the whirlwind of his thoughts as they cascade through his mind.  He thought back to when George was here only two short months ago.  His mind keeps replaying the way that George would smile at him, hold his hand, hug him, wipe his tears, and look at him with such adoration Dream felt as though his skin would melt off.</p><p>His mind also (unhelpfully) supplied an image of George on his knees, his mouth wide open with the head of Dream's dick sitting on his tongue.</p><p>He answers George's text with a shaking breath, "yeah man, can't wait!"</p><p>He calls his dick a traitor.</p><p>***</p><p>Honestly, Dream thinks to himself, this could go either way.  He's completely aware of the feelings he has for the other man, he made peace with those a year ago, but for some reason his mind chooses now to actually assault him about it.  George's plane lands within a few minutes and all Dream can think about is pulling George apart until he's nothing but tears, bitten lips, and broken words.  Dream's hands are shaking with an intensity he hasn't felt in a while.</p><p>He's actually almost scared to see George come down that escalator.  He's scared that all he'll do is wrap his hands around George's neck and kiss him until they're dizzy from lack of oxygen.  He wants to pull George into a bathroom and slam him against the door, trapping him between Dream and his only escape route.  He wants to see how far he can push George until he's a sobbing mess, falling apart in Dream's arms and giving up control.  Dream craves that as if it's the only thing worth living for, and honestly?  George is worth dying for even more.</p><p>Dream is taken out of his thoughts by arms wrapping around his upper chest and something pressing up against his back.  "George," he breathes out softly, before turning around and throwing his arms around his friend, "I missed you so much."  He feels George laugh a bit, and replies, "I missed you too, Dream."  Dream has no qualms about standing in the middle of the airport, his arms thrown around his best friend, his mind consumed by thoughts that George would never consent to.</p><p>Dream doesn't know how long he stood wrapped in George's scent, but he knows that they need to leave before they get recognized.  He pulls away from the hug, smiling at just how happy George looks, before grabbing George's hand and pulling them to baggage claim.</p><p>***</p><p>George has been at Dream's for two days now.  Dream is damn near going insane.  His things are starting to smell like George, and he can't get enough.  His mind races at night, his imagination playing scenario after scenario of all the things he'd do if George ever let him.    He knows it's wrong, the way he feels about his best friend.  He knows that if George ever found out that all the jokes he makes on stream actually has some truth behind it, he'd run away.  When George had called him "step-Dream" he wondered if maybe he had a chance, but he knows he doesn't.  Not really.</p><p>"Dreammmm, the stream is starting, cmon," Dream hears from his computer room.  He smiles at the sound of George's voice, before he walks in, takes a seat, and starts recording.</p><p>They're playing a manhunt, but Dream is the hunter this time, trying to stop George from beating the game.  Dream had stopped in a cave to retrieve some iron before adventuring on towards George, but his phone vibrates softly in his pocket, and he looks to see that he was tagged in a tweet along with Corpse and George. </p><p>@GeorgeNotFound how does it feel to have two faceless (@Dream and @Corpse_Husband), attractive sounding men simping after you?  </p><p>Dream laughs quietly, replying to the tweet @squeetsqueet @GeorgeNotFound is the prettiest ;) @Corpse_Husband can vouch.</p><p>"Dream are you even trying to find me?"</p><p>Dream smiles softly, advancing out of the cave he was in and looks to the side of his stream as donos come rolling in laughing about his reply on twitter, and that's when George ambushes him.  "What the fuck George!?!?  Where did you even come from!?!?!?!"  George is beating him with an iron sword and had managed to get almost full iron while Dream had been otherwise distracted.  He could hear notifications coming from George's stream as he was running for his life, knowing they were about his tweet.</p><p>Just as he was about to hit the water, George managed to land the final blow before he could escape, effectively killing him and putting him back to spawn.  "Suck my dick, Dream!!  YES!!!!"  Dream knew, he fucking knew that the next words out of his mouth would cause chaos, but he said it anyways.  "Spread your legs, then."  Dream wasn't in the same room as George, so he didn't see that he'd taken a sip of water until he heard spluttering and coughing coming from his headphones.  "DREAM!!"  Dream starts wheezing, bending over until he basically folds in half, chat is going fucking wild, and looking at George's stream, he sees that his face is beet red, his hand over his eyes, and he's shaking from laughter.  "Dream," George says, taking his hand away from his eyes, "you can't just <em> say </em> things like that."</p><p>Once Dream is done laughing, he pouts and says, "why not?"  George rolls his eyes and says, "that's gay, if you're gonna suck a dick, make sure your socks are on."  Dream really tried not to laugh, but he's doubling over again, and he can hear George's laughter in return.  "Dream!  Why is my twitter blowing up?"  Dream has tears streaming down his face, his cheeks burn from laughing, and then as soon as he thinks that he's got everything under control- "Why is Corpse tweeting he's got socks on?"</p><p>Dream effectively falls out of his chair.  His lungs ache and he's having trouble getting breath into his lungs.  He hears a "Dream, oh my god are you okay!?" before there's footsteps bounding down the hallway and there's the sound of his door opening and then George is there, grabbing his wrist and pulling Dream back up until he's standing.  "Are you alright, Dream?"  Dream knows his chat can hear their conversation, but that doesn't stop the way his brain flashes to George playing Minecraft with Dream underneath his desk, trying to make George cum before he can beat the game, and his hands start shaking, and George looks at him like he's confused about something, and then Dream says into his mic, "Guys, I hit my head on the way down to the floor so I'm gonna get off.  Goodnight and thank you for tuning in!"</p><p>He effectively closes the stream and turns off his electronics before looking back to George.  George is definitely confused, but there's something in his eyes, something that Dream has never seen before.  George blinks, and then says, "My stream, I have to go and turn it off."  Dream nods and smiles at George, his heart lurching with just the need to pull the other boy close.  He follows George to his spare room where everything of George's is setup.  George is talking to his chat, trying to give a goodbye, but then a dono catches Dream's eye and he answers it without letting George read it out.  "My preference?  Men."</p><p>George looks at him confused from the computer chair, and then reads the question aloud, "What is Dream's preference for ice cream?"</p><p>Then it clicks in Dream's brain.  Oh.  Well then, "Did your chat hear me?" he whispers to George.  George watches his stream's chat.  He nods at Dream.  Dream can hear his phone buzzing in the other room, definitely from accidentally outing himself, but was it really an accident?  He walks until he's just out of shot of the camera.  "Well chat, you heard it here first, I like men."  He shrugs his shoulders as George looks at him with something akin to wonder.</p><p>"Goodbye, chat.  Have a nice night."</p><p>***</p><p>Dream is laying in bed, his hand dangerously close to his dick, but he can't find the strength to actually wrap a hand around himself.  All he can think about is George's expression to Dream coming out, but Dream had run to his bedroom for the night as soon as stream had ended.  He avoided twitter like it was the plague, but did see that Corpse had liked and retweeted his coming out tweet.  He decided after he got rid of his problem, he'd message Corpse, he did seem like a cool dude and Dream thought it was awesome they were both faceless.</p><p>Dream's thoughts never really strayed far from George in all honesty, so he isn't surprised when his thoughts fall right back to old habits.  Dream closes his eyes as his hands wraps around his dick, and with a slight feeling of guilt, he images what it would have been like if he would have slammed George into the wall when he came to check on Dream when he fell out of his chair during the stream.</p><p>Dream wonders what would have happened if the stream heard George as his breath was pushed out of his body unexpectedly.  Dream imagines running his hands down George's body until he reaches the hem of his shirt, lifting and pulling it off before trapping George's wrists above his head.  Dream moans softly at the thought.  Dream imagines running his other hand through George's hair, pulling at the nape.  He imagines George moaning out his name like a prayer falling off his tongue.  Dream drops George's hands, "Keep them there, George.  You won't like what happens if you don't."  George nods shakily, his eyes wide, and his tongue pokes out to lick his lips.  Dream starts softly kissing George's neck, one of his hands titling George's face however he wants it, the other hand making light scratches down his chest and stomach.</p><p>"George George George," Dream's eyes are squinted shut, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his hand slides up and down his dick, thumbing the precum at the tip and using it to further lube his dick.  Dream licks his lips, his hips coming up off the bed slightly.  "Fuck, fuc-" the sound of his bedroom door being knocked on and a voice saying, "Dream" startles him, and his dick twitches at the thought of being caught, but knowing that it's George who knocked on his door has him pulling his sweatpants up and jumping out of bed after tucking his dick between the waistand of his sweatpants and his stomach.</p><p>He opens the door, and finds George on the other side looking like something terrible happened to him.  "H-hey, uhm, D-Dream.  I uh, I had a n-nightmare," George sniffles quietly, and Dream feels his heart ache for the older man in front of him.  Dream definitely ignores the way his dick twitches at the sight of tears on George's face, the guilty feeling coming back to him.  "It's okay, sweetheart, c'mere."  He grabs George's hand, and drags him into the room.  He lays down in bed and pulls the covers further down for George, and pats the empty spot next to him.</p><p>George sniffles again, Dream's dick twitches, and Dream pulls the covers over them as soon as George lays down in the bed.  George doesn't tell him details, and Dream doesn't ask.  Dream lets George hold his hand while he falls asleep again, and Dream tries not to think about anything inappropriate while his best friend is quite literally less than a foot away.  George shuffles a slight bit closer, and Dream can feel his breath on the side of his neck and hu shudders, his dick twitches, and there are tears forming in his eyes from desperation.</p><p>He hasn't let himself cum in days, thinking that he could have relief after George went to sleep, but obviously that's a thing that he isn't going to get the pleasure of receiving.  George shuffles closer again, but this time his arm winds it's way around Dream's upper body and George's leg slides itself right next to Dream's and the only thing keeping Dream from outright crying is the fact that George didn't feel how hard Dream's dick is.  That would just cause way too many problems between them, and Dream would lose his favorite person, and he couldn't have that be an option, he just couldn't.</p><p>Dream isn’t dumb, he knows he’s in love, how could he not be?  George is such a good fucking person and Dream would do anything to keep him by his side.  Dream looks over at George’s face and runs his hands through George’s hair, making sure that his touch is light as a feather so he doesn’t disturb George.</p><p>It doesn’t work, George is snuggling closer, his arm around Dream tightens and George throws one of his legs over Dream, landing right on top of Dream’s dick.  Dream jerks, biting his lip so hard he bleeds, squeezing his eyes shut until tears form.  He hears more than sees George wake up, and he can feel the confusion coming off of his best friend as he realizes the situation.  He feels George freeze, and Dream knows that George knows what happened.  “Oh, Dream,” George says, his voice shaking slightly, and Dream feels the tears escape his eyes, knowing that George is going to leave, he’s going to pack his stuff, and he’s going to disappear from Dream’s life completely.  Dream lifts a hand and covers his mouth as a sob rips it’s way out of his mouth.  “Dream, Dream, hey, look at me,” George says as he pulls away from Dream.</p><p>Dream shakes his head no, and sits up, and he can feel the hot tears cascade down his face.  He opens his mouth, apologies on the tip of his tongue, but another sad noise breaks free, and he feels his chest caving in, feels the burn of too much pain in his lungs, he feels the pulsing of his heart going too fast, the ache blooming from his arms to his legs, and it takes all of two seconds to realize George is speaking to him.</p><p>“-eam Dream, please, breathe.  You’re having a panic attack, please.  Here,” he feels George grab his hand and place it on George’s chest, “when I breathe in, breathe with me.  Hold it for as long as I do, and then exhale like I do, okay?  Nod for me if you understand.”  Dream’s vision is starting to blur, but he nods choppily, and he feels George place his hand on his chest, and he breathes in when he feels George’s chest expand.  His thoughts are whirlwinds going 90 miles an hour, and he feels the wreckage raging in his mind, but then he can breathe again.  The pain in his chest lessens, tears still rolling down his face, but his vision is coming back, and when he looks at George, with Dream’s hand still over his heart, the words pour out quicker than he can keep up with.</p><p>“I am so sorry George, I tried not to let you feel, and it isn’t your fault, god I feel like I assaulted you, and I am so fucking sorry.  I hate that I made you feel uncomfortable and, god, I wish I could take it back, I’m so sor-”</p><p>George cuts him off by grabbing his face with both hands, making Dream stare right into George’s eyes, “Dream, please, I’m okay.  I’m not freaking out, calm down please.”</p><p>Dream stares into George’s eyes, and he can’t help but flick his eyes down to his lips for a second, and then when he makes eye contact with George, George realizes something apparently.  George surges forward and slots his lips together with Dream’s half open ones.</p><p>Dream’s brain short circuits and he freezes, when George pulls away, confusion and uncertainty in his eyes, Dream grabs the back of George’s neck and brings his lips right back together with George’s.  George makes a soft sound, and Dream turns his body into George’s.  He feels George’s hands as one of them falls on Dream’s neck and the other one falls to Dream’s waist.</p><p>Dream brings his other hand up to the back of George’s head and runs his hands through his hair, and George softly moans.  Dream brings his tongue forward into George’s mouth and when their tongues touch, Dream moans, his hands flexing and pulls George’s hair just a little bit.  He hears George’s whimper as it’s passed between their mouths, and George’s body goes lax.  Dream easily takes control, pushing his body forward and making George lie down.  George’s hands start exploring as Dream breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to his friend’s neck.</p><p>Dream starts kissing softly, feeling George roll up into Dream’s body, and he can feel how hard George is.  George’s hands slide up Dream’s shirt, feeling his waist and back.  Dream seals his mouth around George’s pulse point and bites down softly, feeling George buck up into his body.  Dream puts one leg in between George’s and uses his thigh to put pressure on George’s dick.</p><p>Dream moans as he feels George throw his head back and grind up into Dream, “Fuck, Dream, please.”  Dream looks down at George, his lips are puffy, and his eyes are so dark they’re almost black.  Dream smirks, “Wanna know a secret?”</p><p>Dream trails his hand down to the front of George’s pajama pants.  “What,” George questions as Dream pulls George’s dick free, tugging on it as George closes his eyes and moans, his head falling to the side to expose his neck.  Dream leans down and runs his tongue up George’s throat, feeling George’s pulse jump against his tongue.</p><p>“When you told me to suck your dick on stream, you have no idea how bad I wanted to end my stream and crawl underneath your desk, and swallow your dick while you lost your mind in front of thousands of people.”</p><p>George moans so loud it echoes off the walls, and it is music to Dream’s ears.  An idea flicks through Dream’s mind, and he reaches for his phone on the bedside table, opening up an audio recording app, and pressing play.  He sets his phone back down, and looks back down to George who laughs at seeing what he did.</p><p>Dream runs his hands down to George’s shirt, pulling it up and off of George.  After the shirt is removed, Dream grabs George’s hands and shoves them roughly into the pillows above George’s head.  “You keep those there, if you move them even once, I stop.  Understand?”</p><p>George swallows, his pupils blown with lust.  He nods shakily, and Dream kisses his way down George’s body.  When he reaches George’s dick that he left outside the pants, the softly blows onto it, watching as it twitches and George lets out a whimper, “Dream, fuck, please don’t tease.”</p><p>Dream laughs darkly, “Oh, you have no idea what’s in store for you, do you?”</p><p>Dream pulls the pants down the rest of the way and George kicks them off.  Dream mentally takes note of the fact that George doesn’t sleep in underwear.  Dream licks from the root of George’s dick right to the tip, and George lets out a small moan.  Dream’s eyes flick up and he sees George gripping the pillows, his eyes watching Dream.  Dream smirks as he opens his mouth as far as it’ll go and swallows George down right to the root.</p><p>Hm, he forgot to mention that he has no gag reflex, oops.</p><p>George bucks up into his mouth, whimpering as his head falls back onto the pillows, “Fuck Dream, warn a guy, please?”  Dream hollows out his cheeks, making sure his teeth are out of the way before he begins bobbing his head from root to tip.  George is squirming and Dream can taste the copious amount of precum leaking out of George’s dick.</p><p>Dream pops off, laughing as he says, “You’re getting so wet for me, aren’t you?  Leaking all inside my mouth.”</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dream, fuck, please.  Please, please, don’t stop.”</p><p>Dream’s mind goes through every scenario he’s imagined and as George lifts his head, Dream says, “Fuck my mouth, George.”</p><p>He sees George’s dick twitch, and oh Dream’s definitely getting what he wants.</p><p>He reaches up and grabs George’s hands, “You’ve been so good, haven’t you?  Here,” he places George’s hands on his head and puts his mouth right back on George’s dick.  When George starts softly moving his hips up into Dream’s mouth, Dream coats his fingers in the saliva that dripped out of his mouth and makes sure his fingers are nicely coated before he places one at George’s asshole.  He feels George’s hips stutter and George starts babbling.  “Yes, yes, Dream, please, ple-” George’s words turn into a whimper as Dream pushes one finger in.</p><p>George actually starts to push Dream’s head down now, his fingers twined in Dream’s hair, only slightly pulling.  Dream breathes deeply through his nose as George pulls out and he starts moving his finger inside as tears come to his eyes from his throat finally being used.</p><p>He slides another finger in as he feels George speed up again, the dick in his throat feeling hot, “fuck, Dream, fuck you’re so good at this, jesus,” and Dream is so glad he’s recording this.  He starts stretching his fingers inside George when he finds his prostate, and rubs it softly, and then ”Oh God, fuck, Dream I’m-” George tries to pull Dream off but Dream sinks until George’s dick is as far as it’ll go and he swallows around him while curling his fingers into that spot.</p><p>George is thrashing on the bed as Dream is holding him down with one hand on his waist, and then there’s fluid being shot down his throat.  Dream keeps sucking until he swallows it all, and then he retracts his hand and his mouth from George, wiping his face with his shirt as he sits up.</p><p>George is looking at him, skin flushed down to his chest, and reaches for Dream’s erection.  He tuts at him, shaking his head no, and George looks confused.  Dream flashes him a devilish grin, and says, “Don’t worry darling, there’s so much more to come.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sky Blue Belledonna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if you're triggered by possessive behavior or very very minor dub-con then dont read this chapter please</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seriously very minor dubcon pls be careful</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*Self Expression, Silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Song of the Chapter: I Can’t Make You Love Me - Dave Thomas Junior</span>
</p><p>
  <b>2)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a few days since that night, and they haven’t really talked about it.  George blushes anytime he looks at Dream, and Dream’s thoughts just revolve around the taste of George’s cum.  It’s the only thing he really can taste anymore, it’s like it’s been permanently burned onto his taste buds.  Dream doesn’t really know what to do with himself anymore.  On stream, they’re the same people they were before that night, but off camera, it’s like they don’t know how to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream knows he fucked up somehow, and George is probably wondering how he’s gonna tell Dream he wants to go back home, but without hurting his feelings.  Dream has had to lock himself away in various rooms to cry silently at the thought of George leaving.  The only thing that he really knows is that George is attracted to men, or maybe Dream was his way of figuring it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever is going on with George’s sexuality doesn’t really bother him.  If he was an experiment then well, that’s all it was.  His heart burns again, the loss hitting him a thousand different ways.  It burns like the sun had specifically chosen to burn Dream from the inside out.  He just wants things to go back to normal, he really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did end up messaging Corpse, just to see if maybe he could make a new friend.  They hit it off pretty well, Corpse had even been given a tour of the SMP from Karl.  Corpse had made sure he was okay after the tweet about Dream coming out, and he really appreciates Corpse for checking up on him, it makes him feel respected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Dream just wants to get out of his head, he wants out of this house, out of this suffocating silence, out of the questions, the what ifs, the what could be’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls on his shoes and hoodie, grabbing his keys and wallet and heads for the front door.  He doesn’t look around for George, which isn’t that much of a hassle because George has just locked himself up in Dream’s spare room, making himself scarce.  Just as Dream reaches the front door, George walks down the stairs and asks, “Hey!  Where are you going?”  Dream curses mentally, and turns to his best friend (his heart burns again) “Oh!  I’m going out for coffee, do you want any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiles at him softly, “Care if I join you?”  Dream shrugs and asys, “Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls them up into a Starbucks and they go inside.  As the cashier takes their order, the girl behind the counter looks at George up and down, blushing, and writes George’s name on the cup.  Dream’s heart busts another seam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a group of girls come stumbling in giggling.  They look at George and start talking to themselves excitedly.  After a few minutes, a redhead from the group wanders up to George, “Hey!  Are you that Minecraft streamer?  The one who plays with Dream a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s heart staggers in his chest, he fucking forgot that George’s face is a known one.  George stutters out a yes, and then of course their order is called out, “George and Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream closes his eyes, bracing himself for them to ask for pictures with them, and walks to the counter for their order, saying thank you to the girl behind the counter before making his way back to George and the group of girls.  Their attention turns to him as he hands George his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look at Dream with wonder (George is looking at Dream with something akin to pity, and he hates that) “So, you’re Dream?”  He sighs, looking her in the eyes before smiling softly, whispering, “Yeah, you found me, ha.”  She holds out her hand, saying equally as softly, “Ashlyn.  For what it’s worth, you’re safe with me.  My brother is agoraphobic so I know all about the fear of being known and being around people.  My friends know too, we don’t want pictures or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream feels tears come to his eyes and he smiles at her, he shakes her hand, and then says, “I’m so sorry, can I give you a hug, you’re just so sweet.”  She blushes, before saying yes, and he pulls her into a light hug.  George looks at Dream surprised, but then his face changes into something unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashlyn pulls away, saying goodbye, and the girls go up to order their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way back to Dream’s house, he sees George looking at his cup weirdly and then typing a new number into his phone with the name “Sarah” as the new contact.  When George takes a sip of the drink, Dream sees numbers written on the cup and his mind flashes back to the cashier who had taken their order.  She is attracted to George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels his heart bleed, and he just wants to be happy, he really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s tears marking his face up again, and this time he doesn’t try to stop it as he’s laying in bed, a hand on a dick and his lips bitten and bruised.  He cums to the memory of George down his throat and he falls asleep to the laughter coming from George’s room as he’s on the phone with someone Dream doesn’t want to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three more days go by before Dream breaks completely.  George came back after going out with that girl, and Dream doesn’t know what comes over him, but just as George goes to walk past Dream on the couch, Dream grabs his wrist and yanks until George is half on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream is tired of the silence, he’s tired of the avoidance, he’s so fucking tired of walking on eggshells in his own fucking home with his own best fucking friend.  George looks at him, questions on the tip of his tongue, but Dream shuts him up by slotting their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George makes a sound in the back of his throat and Dream feels bad about just forcing himself onto his friend, so he goes to pull away to apologize, but when he starts moving his head backwards, George uses his hands to grab both sides of Dream’s face and kisses him back with just as much force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sits up and pulls away, pulling George the rest of the way into his lap.  They really should talk, they really should figure out what the fuck is going on, but George on his lap is too distracting, and he tastes the vanilla from something had George had, and his mind rages at the idea of George kissing some insignificant girl with vanilla chapstick.  He bites down on George’s lip roughly, using his hands to grab George by the hips and hold him there.  George moans at the rough treatment, and Dream’s mind is chaotic with the idea of someone else’s hands on what is his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s still no talking as Dream pulls George’s shirt off.  There’s still no talking as he sucks mark after mark onto the beautiful alabaster skin of his best friend, of his George.  There’s still no talking as Dream shoves his tongue into George’s mouth and curls it around the others.  There’s still no talking as Dream rakes his nails down George’s back, red welts growing in their path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves George off of him and he falls onto the other side of the couch as Dream shifts until he’s tearing George’s pants off of him.  Dream presses his face into the space between George’s thigh and dick and nips.  George throws his head back and rakes his hands through Dream’s hair, pulling until Dream is face to face with George and they’re kissing again.  It’s open mouthed, their teeth clacking, and they’re sharing their breath as Dream pulls George’s underwear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream is so fucking sick of the silence, he’s basked in it for far too long, and he knows his eyes are wild.  They’re filled with anger, envy, jealousy, and possession.  George is fucking his, and he’s gonna prove it to him.  He flips George onto his stomach, pulling his hips up and placing a pillow under his hips.  He grabs George’s hands and pulls them until they’re behind his back and Dream growls out, “Fucking keep them there, if you don’t cum from this, you’re not gonna cum at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George squirms at that, his ass wiggling invitingly.  Dream, satisfied with getting George to finally make some kind of reaction around him, spreads the brit’s cheeks, staring right at the opening on his body.  George wiggles around, probably feeling insecure from Dream’s constant staring.  Dream doesn’t give a damn, he’ll stare for as long as he wants, and that’s facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take a picture, honey?”  George looks over his shoulder at Dream, noticing the way that Dream’s eyes are dark and possessive, Dream feels a shiver go through George, and the boy exhales a shaky, “Yeah, o’ course,” and Dream has snapped the picture before George even finished his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his phone is back on the ground, he spits right onto the boy’s hole.  “Dream!”  George is blushing all the way down to his chest, and Dream just smirks at him before using his thumb to push against him softly.  He brings his fingers to the boy's mouth, commanding tone in his voice, and says, “Suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George opens his mouth and sucks the digits in easily, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Dream’s fingers press against his tongue.  Dream extracts his fingers from George’s lips, wrapping his left hand that’s wet with saliva around his friend’s dick and licking right on the man’s hole.  George shouts, and his hole twitches against Dream’s tongue.  Dream removes his thumb, and uses his other fingers to spread his cheeks so he could have more access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George is murmuring words Dream can’t understand, but George doesn’t keep quiet at all.  Dream speeds up his hand around George’s dick and seals his mouth around the hole and sucking.  George keens, his voice cracking at the high pitch, and he goes lax against Dream.  Dream dips his tongue into his friend’s body, moving his tongue in and out, and then he takes his hand back from George’s dick to spread him open even wider.  He sticks two fingers into his own mouth, making sure they’re coated before he sticks two into his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George is still babbling, his head moving from side to side, his fingers locked together behind his back.  His thighs are shaking from staying in place for Dream, and Dream does take a little bit of mercy on him.  He wraps his arm around George and pulls him up until he’s practically sitting in Dream’s lap, two fingers deep in him.  George leans his head back against Dream, his eyes have tears in them, a few escaping and falling down his face.  Dream licks them off of George’s face and inserts a third finger.  George looks at him with such euphoria, and Dream commits that face to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts spreading his fingers, opening George up.  George starts bouncing on his fingers, trying to get them to go deeper, and Dream tightens his arm around George’s waist, curling his fingers into that spot, and George jerks so hard, and then he’s shooting ropes of cum onto the pillow he was just laying on.  Dream continues to milk his spot, sucking a dark bruise onto the other side of George’s neck and he pulls his fingers free after George starts making pained noises from being overstimulated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets George down gently onto the couch, getting up and retrieving some soft tissues to clean him off.  He takes the cover off the pillow and throws it into the washer, then goes back to George.  He lifts George up and lays on the couch, pulling a blanket over them, then he pulls George to him and cuddles him until George falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beams at the marks covering George, now that stupid girl will know that George isn’t on the market, Dream will make him his, he’ll absolutely ruin him for anyone else.  He kisses George’s forehead, before falling asleep himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had to add the possessive tags whoops, sorry not sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pink Aster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>trigger warning for depression, death, and suicidal tendencies, also minor self harm and mentions of blood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoooooo boy dont hate me pls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* Romantic, Symbol of Love*</p><p>Song of the Chapter: Boyfriend - Ariana Grande, Social House</p><p>
  <strong>3)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They're doing a stream playing Among Us with Karl, Tubbo, Corpse, Sapnap, Alex, Tommy, Technoblade, and Jack.  Dream and Corpse are the imposters.  Dream had killed off George, Corpse had killed off Karl.  "I think Dream killed George, he was the last one with him when lights went out," Jack said helpfully.  Corpse laughed, Alex scoffed and said, "As if he'd kill his husband, cmon Jack, think bro!"  They all laughed, and Dream saw George laughing on his own stream.  "Alright well what about Karl?  Who was with him last," Techno asked.  Dream knew Corpse killed him in weapons, but because he'd walked over to weapons from medbay with Karl and didn't see the cams on, Dream said, "Last I saw he was in medbay."</p><p>"It's gotta be Sap then, right?  I saw him go into medbay on the cams before lights out." Tommy said, and Sapnap went off on why it wasn't him, but ended up getting voted out anyways.  Dream and Corpse ended up winning that round, and a dono came up on George's stream asking about the bruise that was barely visible on his neck.  "O-oh, um, I met someone?"  Dream rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, no one would believe that.  The chat started going wild trying to figure out who it would be, but then a message popped up in Dream's chat, and Dream barely saw it before it was gone amidst the sea of people. 'Say food if it was you'.</p><p>Dream licked his lips, said "I'm hungry guys, I'm gonna go make some food, bye!" Then he smiled, and ended the stream.</p><p>***</p><p>"Dream!  You didn't!"</p><p>Dream looked up as George came running into the kitchen, his eyes wide and breath uneven.  "What did I do?"</p><p>"did you out us on your stream?"  Dream's eyebrows furrowed and then he remembered.  He casted his eyes down guiltily.  "I didn't think anyone would notice, I'm sorry."  He reached for George's hand, but George jerked back as if he was about to get stung.  "Dream, how could you?  They don't need to know anything that doesn't concern them!"  George's eyes are tearing up, his face red from emotion.  "Why does it matter?  It can literally be seen as a coincidence."</p><p>"That's not the point!  We aren't fucking anything, Dream!  We aren't in a relationship, you don't get to just out people, it's not fucking right!"  Dream saw red, anger taking over so fast his blood boiled.  "We aren't anything, is that it?  So we weren't anything when your dick was shoved down my throat?  We weren't anything when I licked you open and fucked you with my fingers?  We haven't had this fucking tension around us for over a year?  Is that it?  We aren't anything?  The recording I have of you moaning for me, what, it means nothing?  That picture means nothing?  The jealousy and the anger that I felt when you were probably sleeping with that girl meant nothing?  Not a single goddamn thing to you?"</p><p>George has defiance in his eyes, "No, Clay! (Dream's heart squeezes at the sound of his name) they didn't mean a goddamn fucking thing!  I don't know what the hell you were thinking but we aren't anything.  You're just needy and pathetic for fucking someone you couldn't keep.  I know your kind, you treat them so special, make them feel like they have a place in your heart, and then you leave them high and dry with feelings they can't fight back.  We aren't anything, we never were, and we never will be.  I hope you're fucking happy."</p><p>George turns and bolts out of the house into the rain storm going on outside, and Dream follows him (his heart is spewing black blood, poison whipping its way through his veins and staining everything he touches black) "George, get back here!  You'll get sick."  He catches George's wrist and pulls him right into Dream's arms.  George shoves him back, "Don't touch me, I'm not fucking doing this anymore.  I'm not going to be a placeholder in your life, Dream."  George turns his back to him and starts walking away from him, straight into the storm that Dream knows will be the only thing left that he feels once George disappears from his view.</p><p>(The poison is spreading through his bloodstream, it breaches into his lungs and he can't breathe.  It's suffocating him and he feels like he's drowning.)</p><p>Dream sinks to his knees, he doesn't even feel the water seeping into his clothes, he's already too cold.  His vision is blacking out, the gray from the storm entering his vision and whipping his face and he feels as though his mind is being whipped from the winds.  He reaches for George, and just before he falls forward he says, "I'm so sorry.  I love you, George."  He slumps over, the rain pelting him and all he feels as he falls deeper into the dark abyss is ice.</p><p>***</p><p>Everything is dark.  There's beeping and it's causing him to get a headache.  He reaches for his head, but he can't move.  Why can't he move?</p><p>***</p><p>"-Eppy, Skeppy, please pick up, please."  There's silence again, and then there's a sound.  It's a sad sound, like someone's heart is breaking.  He feels sympathy for them, he knows that feeling all too well. </p><p>"How close do you live to Dream?"</p><p>More silence, he doesn't like silence.  It reminds him of tears, and rain, and heartache.  He's cold, his fingers feel like ice.  Where am I?</p><p>"Can you please come here?  Something happened, I don't know what to do."</p><p>***</p><p>He feels slightly warmer.  There's something pressing against his side.  He hears sniffling, someone is crying.  He reaches for them, he wants to comfort.  He doesn't want them to be sad like he is.</p><p>***</p><p>He blinks his eyes open, and looks around.  He's in a hospital, but why?  He searches his mind, and it comes back to him.  George is gone, he left Dream crying in the rain.  His eyes leak warm tears and they feel like fire against his cold skin.  He brings his hands up to his face, his hands a purplish blue, and he weeps.  He didn't mean to do this.</p><p>He looks out to the sky and he sees it's dark outside.  He looks to the clock, 3:12A.M. it reads.  There's a calendar on the wall, the date is June 23rd.  He's been asleep for two whole weeks.  He cried more, his throat burning from not being used for so long.  George's plane left five days ago.  He really is truly gone.  Dream hits the bed, and when that doesn't make him feel better, gets up and sets his feet onto the ground standing up.</p><p>He promptly falls to the floor, his legs not strong enough to hold him up after being stuck in a bed for two whole weeks.  He sobs as he punches the floor until his knuckles split and start bleeding.  It still doesn't make him feel better, but he doesn't want to be stuck on the floor, so he reaches up and pushes the button for a nurse to come in and help him.  Before they can make it, he's falling asleep again, and a part of him wishes that he wouldn't wake up this time if George isn't by his side.</p><p>***</p><p>He wakes up anyways.  He doesn't even open his eyes, he doesn't want to.  It's bright behind his closed lids, and he doesn't want to see the sun, it just reminds him of George and he really doesn't need reminders.  He feels a nurse pick up his hand.  He didn't hear anyone enter so he assumes they were already here when he was asleep.</p><p>"Dream, Clay, please, I'm so-" Dream bolts right up, his heartrate going through the roof and the heart monitor to start beeping alarmingly.  He sees George, sitting there holding his injured hand, and he cries again, but not from loss this time.</p><p>***</p><p>The doctors release him after another week, and George stayed by his side the entire time.  George tells him that he had such severe hypothermia they had to induce a coma and hope that he came back.  As the doctors put it, Dream had to want to come back, there wasn't much they could do otherwise.  George had called Skeppy who came and stayed with George for a week but then he had to return home, and they wouldn't allow George to stay overnight due to them not being family or married.  That explains why he woke up alone without George by his side.  His fans were worried half to death wanting to make sure that he was okay, and he tweeted that he was fine and that he thanks them for being concerned.</p><p>***</p><p>Dream woke up screaming, tears flowing down his face, his ribs felt as though they were being pulled apart piece by piece.  He doesn't like being alone, and he hates silence even more.  He's cold, his shivers prove that enough, but then George comes running into his room, eyes wide and 911 punched in on his phone screen, but not yet called.  Upon seeing Dream breathing (barely, his heart may be pumping blood but he hasn't felt alive since George took his beating heart and left him to die) he jumps into the bed and pulls Dream into his embrace.  Sobs wrack Dream's body, but his arms wind around George and he starts to calm down, only slightly.</p><p>"Dream, I am so sorry.  I shouldn't have left you like that, you almost died and it's all my fault.  I left you in the rain, and I am so fucking sorry, I can't ever take that back, I wish I could, so much.  I just felt so panicked because of what fucking strangers would think and it spiraled way too far and you don't deserve that, you don't."  George is also crying now too, "Clay, Dream you actually did die, in the hospital.  You flatlined, I was right there beside you, and you-y-you," he pauses to take a breath (and Dream wishes that his heart did give out, he said he would die for George, and he did, oh how he did) "your heart came back, it started pumping again, and I was so relieved-" Dream cuts him off, "Did they do CPR or did they shock me?"</p><p>"They did CPR, they were going to shock you but you came back," Dream laughs darkly, looking at George with dead eyes, he feels nothing, his heart feels empty and his lungs feel like they're filled with stale air, he doesn't want to be here.  George looks genuinely worried now, and Dream continues talking, "Before our first kiss, I remember thinking to myself that I would die for you, and I did, apparently.  Did you know that when CPR is administered, only 10 to 20 percent of people actually live long enough to get discharged?"</p><p>George starts crying, and Dream wishes that he could feel remorse, but he doesn't feel much of anything, not since George left him with a heartache so powerful it killed him.  "How did I survive," he whispers to himself, and George takes his hand.  Dream still feels cold inside but his hands feel warm, he doesn't like this.</p><p>"When you... when you died," George swallows heavily, his tears staining their hands blue as they fall, "I kept saying "I love you" over and over again, because I do, and when I saw you on that table, purple lips and hands cold as ice, I wanted nothing more than to switch with you.  You didn't deserve that, and it was my fault that happened to you, it still fucking is, and I am so fucking sorry, Clay.  But, I'm not sorry that I love you.  I love you so fucking much, and seeing you die made me realize that being scared of stranger's opinions don't fucking matter.  I want to be happy, and I'm happiest with you, and I want to be with you.  I fucking love you."</p><p>Then George is pushing Dream onto his back and George is climbing into this lap and pushing their lips together.</p><p>Warmth burns through dream's body, his hands feel as though they've been lit on fire, and he grips George so hard he's sure there will be bruises in the morning but he doesn't give a single flying fuck.  He feels warm, and alive, and happy (his heart is spreading molten lava through his veins, replacing the dark abyss that threatened to consume him, and this heart beats so goddamn hard and it's the first time he feels like he's breathing again) and he pulls George closer to him, pulling the air from George's lungs right into his, and he's not the least bit bothered by it at all.</p><p>George grinds down into Dream, and Dream moans, pulling George's mouth even closer to his, swiping his tongue across George's bottom lip.  George opens up immediately, and then their tongues are dancing and Dream's world starts spinning on it's axis, he's dizzy with the happiness flooding his veins, and the love he feels for George is pulling the reigns this time.  George pulls away, strings of saliva connecting their lips, and he pulls out his phone, snapping a photo of Dream, and he says quietly, "When I'm away from you I want to remember you survived," and George does something else on his phone, probably moves the picture to his gallery or something, but then Dream's phone buzzes beside him and he looks questioningly at George who just blushes, and Dream picks up his phone seeing that George tweeted something.</p><p>The caption is "@Dream You may have died but you'll always be alive in my heart" and Dream cries, again.  "Fuck George, come here," and then Dream is pulling George back down on top of him, grinding his hips up into George as their lips slot right back together.  Dream reaches blindly for his bedside drawer, finally getting it open and making a happy sound as he pulls out a bottle of lube.  He sets it down beside him and breaks the kiss with George.  "Are you clean?  I have test results that I am," and Georges agrees he got tested a month before he came and hadn't slept with anyone since he got here.  </p><p>They undress and Dream coats his fingers before he slides one of them into George, and the angle is a bit awkward but he doesn't want to look away from George, too afraid he'll wake up alone in the rain.  Dream takes his time stretching George, and then after a few minutes, Dream reaches down and George follows his hand as it slides between them again, and his eyes go wide after seeing Dream's dick as he slicks it up.  "Dream, how am I even supposed to fit that inside of me?  It's too big, there's no way." and Dream smirks a bit.  He was graced with size, he's a little longer than average but it's mostly the thickness that throw people off.</p><p>"Babe, I promise I stretched you enough, we'll go slow or stop if you need us to, okay?"  George breathes deeply, and then nods.  Dream thinks for a moment, "Hey, have you ever, um, been with a guy, or like, bottomed?"  George blushes a deep scarlet, and answered, "Uh, once, when I was seventeen, and yes, I bottomed."  Dream smiles at him, "Have you ever topped?"  This time George flushes all the way down to his chest and shakes his head no, and oh that does things to Dream.</p><p>"Okay babe, I'm done with questions."  As Dream starts pushing into George, George looks at him with uncertainty, "Uh- Dream, have you... Is this your first time with a guy?"  Dream answers honestly, which is no, and George asks another question, "Have you ever bottomed?"  Dream shook his head no, and George looks surprised, "Really?"  Dream nods his head, and uses the distraction to pull George just a little bit further down, and Dream moans as he finally slides a few inches inside.  He stops to give George time to adjust, and seeing that George started flagging a little bit, Dream wraps a hand around George's dick and tugs a few times.  George moans and lays his head back.  George is actually the one who starts sliding down again, and he doesn't stop until he's sitting flush with Dream.</p><p>"George, honey, slow down, don't hurt yourself please," Dream says, but he's having a hard time restraining himself.  George is so fucking tight and warm, and his hole is gripping Dream with a force he doesn't want to reckon with.  George leans down and Dream meets him halfway and their mouths come together once again, and this kiss is probably the sweetest one they've shared so far.  George starts experimentally bouncing a bit and he says, "Oh, fuck, Dream, you're so big I can't believe you actually fucking fit," and Dream laughs a little at that.  He pulls out a little bit, using his hands to pick George up by his hips, and he starts actually pumping his hips.  "Fuck George, you're so goddamn tight, honey, fuck," and George keens at that and oh, praise kink?  Dream can get behind that.</p><p>"You like being a good boy, George, hm?  You like taking my dick, is that it?  You're doing so well taking me, love.  I'm so proud of you."  He can feel George going lax in his hold, Dream leans up, wrapping one arm around George before flipping them quickly so that George is on his back.  Dream starts moving his hips in and out again, this position so much easier than the last one.  George is pushing out these cute little sounds every time Dream bottoms out into him, "You're so cute, George.  You're making such pretty sounds for me, you know that?"  George whimpers at that and says, "God, Dream, your fucking mouth, I can't," and Dream grins happily, and then moves his knees a slight bit, and when he pushes back in, "Oh fuck!  Dream!  There, there, right there, fuck, again, please?"</p><p>Dream moves exactly like he did previously and he feels George's legs start shaking as he moves in and out, hitting that spot inside of his lover.  Dream can feel that he's close, so he wraps his hand around George's dick and he starts pumping, "Fuck, Dream, I'm so close, please," Dream speeds up his thrusts and starts using his hand faster, and then George is saying, "Dream, I love you so much, fuck, Clay, god, I love you, Clay."  Then George is cumming, and Dream follows, emptying out inside of George, "I love you so much, George, I love you, I love you, I love you."</p><p>They kiss and then Dream pulls out slowly, whispering apologies as George winces.</p><p>Dream cleans them up, and they curl beneath the covers, falling asleep wrapped in each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yall dont hate me.... right?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter and give me ideas pls https://twitter.com/too_x_late</p><p>if there's any typos then whoops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>